pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Hasegawa
|-| Kami Jewel (S4)= |katakana = ラウラ 長谷川|romaji = Raura Hasegawa|age = 10 (Meeting-Arc) 15 (Actuallity)|Species = Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid|gender = Female|birthday = September 24th|Zodiac = Libra ♎|Height = 1'62 cm|hair color = Dark-Brown (Meeting-Arc & Idol Appearance) Bright Purple (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Blue (Meeting-Arc) Purple-Violet (Idol Appearance & Kami Jewel)|family = Her Unknown Mother, her father, her foster mother and her little sister|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = (?)|brand = Rainbow Harmonia|type = Premium|manager = Moffun}} Laura Hasegawa (ラウラ 長谷川 Raura Hasegawa) is a new idol at the acacdemy. She's in a unit called Happiness Bouquet along with Seto Vessalius. She's the holder of the Premium Kami Jewel. Her representative color is Pink. She's the main character of PrettyOjamajo7 Appearance Before enter into PriPara she had a short brown hair and blue eyes. At PriPara's she has a long side ponytail hairstyle, but her eye color changes into pink making a lovely type pacchiri eyes. In her Kami Idol form, she has a light purple hair buns hairstyle and her eyes change to a rainbow mystery color (blue and pink). Personality She's a little sad for leaving Romania and her family, but she did it in order to go to PriPara in search of answers about her mother. History Laura is a little 10 year old girl of who was born in Madrid, the capital of Spain, Europe. There, she lived with her father because according to his father, her mother died giving birth to her. When Laura was 6, her father remarried a young lady who he met on a business trip in Slobozia, Romania. Then, they moved to Slobozia with her new wife and her new little sister, the daughter of the new lover of her father. There, she started being bullied by her classmates in the school just for being from another country and being shy. Nevertheless, she was kinda happy for her father because he was very happy with their new lifestyle. On the day of his birthday, Laura eavesdropped on her father talking with her wife about her blood-mother, the one he told Laura had died giving birth to her. She wasn't really shocked because she already suspected that her mother was still alive. The thing that shocked her was what her father said after that. He said that her mother wasn't human; but she was from the Prism World making Laura a Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid. Then, she fled to the mountain near her house in panic without accepting what she had heard. There, her bracelet started to shine, guiding her to an old sanctuary where her life was going to change radically. Relationships Main Relationships= * Seto Vessalius:She found him in the sanctuary and make him awake after ran away from home. In Promania he was his only friend apart from Moffu. Althought at first they didn't connect at all at the beginning they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit, Happiness Bouquet, the one was created to bring Happiness to everyone in the world. They are normally together 'cause their friendship is so closed that they can't be separated for a long time. They really appreciate each other. * Moffun: They had their first meeting in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. She and Seto went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Unlike Moffun's relationship with Seto, they fight every day for meaningless things but they get along pretty well. |-| Secondaries Relationships= |-| tertiary Relationships= Laura's Lives * Laura Hasegawa Debut Live in Episode 314 - An special shining aura brights! * Laura Hasegawa First Idol Appareance Live in Parajuku in Episode 319 - A Real Prince as my Fan n#1 * Seventh Rainow Shinning Debut Live in Episode 322 - New Unit?!?! Trivia * She debuts in Episode 28 * She loves to eat a lot. * She loves to do sport so that's why maybe she is always so energetic. Image Gallery Main Coords= LauraIdolDebut.png|Idol Appearance 1447158339544.jpg|Uniform Aoi-yui.jpg |Meeting Arc Laura.jpg pizap.com14489239260431.jpg|Normal Casual Coord Laura2recolor.jpg 13181418_224799434578070_1580053992_n.jpg Laura3.jpg |-| Kami Jewel= LauraKamiJewel.png Render_manaka_lala_by_bunniosity-d7de5du.png Laurasdf.png LauraUniform.png LauraKami.png KamiLH.png |-| Screenchots= |-| Gifs= |-| Arcade (Main Coords)= 39af3372-7694-4be8-9760-879d826fd606.jpeg 6677f5f0-07de-4874-903f-ee44065139ff.jpg Lauraflower.jpeg ChVITiAWkAAx8EN.jpg 5e235c4a-332d-4368-a286-35e8bdc24e3d.jpeg 6a0af309-de65-4d56-8e57-a368074a6e94.jpeg 9a6536a7-bc39-4f1d-917f-5226eaec4d3f.jpeg 086c2ea7-28f6-4318-8d56-d42ed79ab6db.jpeg 4918aa9f-7bf5-4781-a8c0-f1ba8b45f018.jpeg 84521d75-4305-4747-8458-65f20e5c7e5c.jpeg b63b1e97-4639-4697-a40b-3223d00ce96f.jpeg b4665808-7a68-4a0f-a6e1-ee56195cb960.jpeg c7b71d25-1f73-4c3e-b788-7e2a6a124ebd.jpeg cdab5568-46e8-4755-bef8-7d3f5d37fd7d.jpeg Cfb6KS1W8AEscYK.jpg Cfb68PAXIAETO_X.jpg Cgb1Q2KWIAE2p-k.jpg CgmaEEbWIAE9Yk9.jpg Cgmb3jeWIAAzJcL.jpg CgmbXFDXEAA0ZLY.jpg 5d9214d5-70e7-4bf5-9b5a-903994a055fd.jpg 3YF03kFf.jpg 3UC32Guk.jpg Dk27wwLb.jpg PlRz5Ppm.jpg m9Ys98oD.jpg ff_BKMPc.jpg mxHBZWJi.jpg 9Bw3sQbN.jpg iJwUe_jl.jpg 2ouiulLO.jpg 3oXRmScF.jpg uggOr1fP.jpg h78yikj.png awsedrtfyguh.png 4yMvxqSI.jpg f665yg.png 34567uh.png srdtyui.png rZCvcqob.jpg hu7yuh.png yt6ttfd4rdf.png jh7t7t6ty.png 28abh28uy.png Jhut6tgh.png Gahduwgdg.png 78yuhgt6e.png uh867yujh.png huy7y767ttgygh.png hasdudhwyyruy3.png Valentinwww.png jjhuy7yuggbhnb.png gashsgsahgsdakhds.png juu876yh.png h7t6thg.png cIlXZ66h.jpg II4QPrBm.jpg OUs6cNRD.jpg P0eMTweX.jpg dh8u823y4243.png|Cyalume Coord 01 jdsasu8dsusdj.png|Cyalume Coord 02 Cybk5RAq.jpg|Cyalume Coord 03 8yu8yuh.png|Cyalume Coord 4 wOZrzNj_.jpg|CL Coord Member Appeal bygy6ty7.png jhuy7y78.png 7CqNZ6mt.jpg jhgty7y7uh.png|Cyalume Change 01 gyt6tghg.png|Cyalume Change 02 tumblr_o6t420bF8X1v6cqtlo7_540.jpg tumblr_o6t420bF8X1v6cqtlo6_500.jpg tumblr_o6t420bF8X1v6cqtlo2_1280.jpg Tumblr o6t420bF8X1v6cqtlo5 540.jpg tumblr_o70bzbzWQu1uwvbofo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o704b51IBp1uwvbofo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o70bzbzWQu1uwvbofo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o70bzbzWQu1uwvbofo4_1280.jpg tumblr_o704b51IBp1uwvbofo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o6t420bF8X1v6cqtlo1_1280.jpg 32hj58.png gy6t7y.png tumblr_o70bzbzWQu1uwvbofo6_1280.jpg ClYTu_lUoAEjAOY.jpg ClYTwL2UYAAcy-i.jpg ClYTttwUkAEjgsK.jpg ClYVBK9VEAI0uFK.jpg ClYTsu7UoAIojV1.jpg ClYTttwUkAEjgsK.jpg ClYUlCVVYAA8cJZ.jpg hgbugyhjm.png ClLx44pVYAEnVGB.jpg ClLyI5MUYAAmciH.jpg ClLx5dHVAAERxIk.jpg ClLyILDUoAAZSp9.jpg ClLx3SBVYAAv8wN.jpg ClLyGUJUYAAR3U2.jpg 4cb175e8-2846-4886-9084-63163735c459.jpg|Oh my god 3e4d4875-3fe0-4745-8ac8-89570a51dde5.jpg 4f363484-d752-4448-ad11-9810874a1b93.jpg 6adebc16-26e5-463b-81b7-6fa0ea950f11.jpg 7ae3456e-6a3a-468b-ab39-5d0192fd0f12.jpg 16b5e5a3-6022-4407-a5f5-59b7b58940b0.jpg 58e30884-a363-4c35-a59f-67772f5c9a52.jpg|#PinkIsDaBestColor 98c7c84b-2400-4a9e-8330-011f57f89b79.jpg d27f64e7-ac63-4244-9879-75f18294c5af.jpg 683c6e10-934f-42e0-abcb-db82c206e1c7.jpg 52273d09-0194-433a-ba7f-d0845f4c81c5.jpg ac8d4e07-d22e-405b-a7ec-e7461122c6d9.jpg b0e6ddae-19c1-4aa7-9857-006c011a0a63.jpg 13a9870a-b5af-4dc8-81ae-ad377b8d0491.jpg 25be62dc-f3b8-45e7-b098-427b4a70b1ee.jpg 53a46f72-9c94-42aa-9e12-3b423a90049b.jpg 326e1438-265e-4f0f-87b7-45b50015b6c8.jpg 1f318f7c-65f9-48af-a819-34af0afdc5d7.jpg 83be8f22-b1ff-474f-a61f-655c5fc1a45a (1).jpg df04d65a-b2f1-4d0c-929a-ccb826b51d12 (1).jpg bdb154b0-6142-4a95-a1e2-0e1a7add5fe3.jpg 01447e5b-626b-4612-af76-98735a256146.jpg d51ea179-1b10-4db5-849e-fbd85305df80.jpg d5b5398b-1564-438a-b25e-544708fd48e8.jpg|PriPaara Chaaange! 22dd6a16-80f8-428c-a3ea-47090ca9bc7c.jpg 003de15a-0445-4d12-8769-ce8fbbb629d8.jpg 3dc177c5-b62c-4289-b921-374600e3ae24.jpg 2a49222b-2371-4fe3-ba63-da500e8e5e37.jpg 6b68e8f0-4c93-40fa-a036-1722b8e26d66.jpg dfd43c45-a0f3-4b8a-b119-c8b24244a2fd.jpg 9e5ee5ab-e5c6-453d-98c3-71b4b6dbe351.jpg a0424ed7-4046-4c07-8eab-25ceb7af5d44.jpg 9d1b5630-5e27-4788-85e9-a6c83b0f8295.jpg 7c971d61-e5a1-4da6-9344-4b9de2c98443.jpg e10e2a04-cbf3-47c6-b57a-f688feee819c.jpg 67121fe4-2dc4-4b37-bd1b-d06a20086224.jpg c96e6c9f-8619-4a8d-90dd-3d31b28547a5.jpg 46f913a5-3d4f-486b-a2d0-52ebf91a1588.jpg 86iq_mqv.jpg fJzV8KcF.jpg |-| Arcade (Kami Jewel)= 49bb054e-612f-4713-b45a-136604a79239.jpeg 7b87f391-ef51-4b88-aa1e-ec588e62f6bf.jpeg 6fcc39d7-be0a-4b12-8c4d-b3e6e40d4cd8.jpeg ccdaf725-4820-4ea4-8e1a-a6ea68e34c0f.jpg 2d2a563a-e4b7-402c-bafb-d34073b08a90.jpg d1a7c47a-93f2-4a85-a7e6-da277b825c7b.jpg 274f4d6e-f649-40ae-b681-3f43ed98c18d.jpg 10b6cf75-fdec-49d2-a424-bc7e1b60f095.jpg 1c9550cd-3d6d-487f-95f1-c599a8d1ec94.jpg 182e7d2f-a669-4992-911b-89306bdb37ac.jpg a2fc80e6-72d1-4fce-b92b-12d2f8c49be4.jpg 23bb046d-a141-4c05-b6a7-cb5a788c8e4d.jpg 9b48d30b-552b-442b-9820-ace89115f52f.jpg ff428307-b404-4eca-9b48-80d0a58e02a2.jpg 1c2f3435-56bb-45b7-ac1c-badb3a806382.jpg 91e7f7fc-041a-4333-bfd7-6cac266276de.jpg 201b48f3-abdc-4440-8fd0-4f3ce771ddce.jpg 4381c59d-151d-4f28-93f1-0e441d5e071d.jpg 653287fe-e3b1-49af-92de-a32ffb683fef.jpg c170f891-88db-4038-b7f5-b88a62943b25.jpg d2799334-2498-48fc-857a-f39672b88898.jpg 115241eb-de7e-4e4b-b10a-5ed5097e0ef6.jpg a3b27ecb-b5ba-4c5c-8183-c12d0e37582b.jpg ce6fd13c-7178-4001-9fca-82d3a2aa58a0.jpg 1f3d1baa-b352-4f20-b674-3c17dba13052.jpg e2bb2e22-a8c4-4134-88f1-990daee6bc7c.jpg 768c1289-98c0-425a-8866-105bddf13f88.jpg 749d8f61-22ff-417e-b49a-3d80e3049709.jpg Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Premium Idols Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Top Idol Class Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Ancient Kami Jewels Category:Deluxe Change Category:Lovely Idol